f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Smv21/F is for Family Season 4 Prediction
Ep. 1: Bad Dads, Bad Dads, Whatcha Gonna Do?-Frank's mean-spirited father, Oswald Murphy, comes to visit for 3 months and Frank must comes to grips with his precense. Ep. 2: Law Firm But Fair-Cheeky lawyer, Wally Edwins, offers to prove Sue as the true inventor of the sallad tosser while Oswald takes up a job at Bill and Maureen's school. Ep. 3: CE-Uh-Oh-Although Sue and Edwins claim victory over the case against Van Horne, it results in Sue gaining the tiring position of CEO of Plast-A-Ware and Vic, Babe, Goomer, and Otto set up an invervention in order for Oswald to be a better father to Frank. Ep. 4: Freedom of the Kevin-Kevin is let out of summer school when it's revealed his failing grade in math is a typo and Frank sees this as a sign to accept Kevin's music ambitions while Sue's new job adds stress to her pregnancy. Ep. 5: Goodbye Summer, Hello Babies-Sue goes into labor on the last day of summer, forcing the family members to drop their plans to come to the hospital, which almost results in the foreclosure of Plast-A-Ware. Ep. 6: You Twin Some, You Lose Some-After Sue gives birth to twins, a boy they name Harry and a girl they name Kerry, she decides to resign as the new Plast-A-Ware CEO since it causes too much stress for her. Ep. 7: Health Mission-When the local health inspector, Chase Mayhew, claims that the airport has mold, Frank suspects fowl play and recruits Wally Edwins to prove it while Maureen goes blind after accidentally catching a glimpse at pornography. Ep. 8: The Mental Toxicity of Sue Murphy-Sue perscribes to take medication following her giving birth to Harry and Kerry, but the toxic chemicals do a number of her mental state while Oswald tries to teach Bill's class about the theory of evolution. Ep. 9: Lustified-Fearing for Sue's mental wellfare, Frank takes her to a hypnotist, Dr. Ira Mintall, who has a dark secret, one that Anthony Bonfiglio seems to know about and Bob Pogo must get liposuction because of an agreement he made with his employees since they get enough signatures on a petition to enforce him to do it. Ep. 10: Asylum That-After Frank exposes Dr. Mintall's corruption via Wally Edwins, he and his family must reluctantly take Sue to a mental asylum when she enters a seemingly inescapable catatonic trance and he must try to provide for his family by himself. Ep. 11: Enemy Mine-Several of the Murphy Family's enemies, Henrietta Van Horne, Chase Mayhew, Ira Mintall, and Bridget Fitzsimmons band together to formulate a plan to take them down. Ep. 12: How to Be A Good Husband-A visit from Sue's parents after they heard of their daughter's condition makes Frank question if he's even fit to call himself her husband and this leads to a touching moment between him and Oswald all while the Murphy's enemies begin sowing self-hatred among them. Ep. 13: The End...of Sue?-The Murphy's enemies attempt to discreetly murder Sue since she's in a state of helplessness as a final part of their revenge against them and the Murphy's soon learn of their plan. Category:Blog posts